<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Krypton by lezships4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358894">Camp Krypton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezships4life/pseuds/lezships4life'>lezships4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Counselor!Kara, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, KaraMel, Light Angst, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Nurse!Lena, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, but it doesn't last long, it was a past relationship, multi-chapter, rated T for now, short film au, this is based off the short film Camp Belvidere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezships4life/pseuds/lezships4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer of 1957 Camp Krypton counselor Kara Danvers meets camp nurse Lena Luthor after spraining her ankle. The two young women become fast friends and as their friendship grows feelings get involved.</p>
<p>(I'm terrible at summaries but I promise this is worth it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ya'll! This is the first fic that I have written in a very long time and I'm so excited to be back with this new story. </p>
<p>This first chapter is just an introduction and is very short. I'm also pretty terrible with dialogue so just a heads up on that lol</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you like this first chapter! I'm starting chapter 1 write after I post this so it should be up soon. </p>
<p>(All mistakes are mine)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the summer of 1957 when 18 year old Kara Danvers was a counselor at Camp Krypton, an all girls summer camp on the coast of Virginia. The blonde got along well with the other counselors, and the kids absolutely adored her. Kara loved working at Camp Kryton. She loved being so close to the ocean and spending time with her kids, but that wasn’t what made her job so enjoyable. It wasn’t even a ‘what’ either, it was a ‘who.’  Kara’s favorite part of her job was going to see the camp nurse, Lena Luthor. Lena was a few years older than Kara, but that didn’t stop them from becoming fast friends. </p>
<p>They had met when Kara had twisted her ankle while playing with her campers. She hobbled her way into the nurse’s combined office and cabin hoping that Lena could help. After hearing how The blonde had not so gracefully tripped over her own feet, the dark haired nurse couldn’t help but laugh at her. Kara gave her signature pout, and Lena stopped laughing and instead helped the girl wrap her ankle in a long bandage. Then, when the brunette went to lay a bag of ice on the injured ankle, Kara decided to reach for it causing their hands to brush against each other. Kara’s blue eyes locked onto Lena’s green ones, and neither could seem to look away until a noise from outside caught their attention. The nurse helped Kara get comfortable on the padded bench by the window so that she could keep her foot elevated and rest for a bit. </p>
<p>Not one to be comfortable in silence, Kara soon struck up a conversation with Lena. At first they talked about books and the ones that the brunette had lining the large bookcase next to her desk. They talked about what they had done before coming to camp. Kara had just graduated from high school and Lena and spent the last several months traveling around the east coast and even all the way to Europe. Kara learned that the older woman was born in Ireland but had moved to New York when she was young. She had been adopted into her father’s family after her birth mother had died. The two young women talked for hours about everything and nothing at all. Eventually Kara did have to leave so that she could take her girls to the dining hall for dinner. </p>
<p>In the weeks following her injury, Kara couldn’t seem to stay away from the nurse. Any free time she had she spent going to see Lena so that she could “check her ankle”. She couldn’t seem to stay away; she was just so drawn to her. The blonde wanted nothing more than to hear Lena speak all day and see her emerald eyes shine when the sun shined through the window at just the right angle. And Lena certainly didn’t have a problem with the blonde’s daily visits. She enjoyed her conversations with the younger girl, and liked her company whenever she was graced with it.</p>
<p>Soon, Kara needed another reason to see Lena as her ankle was now fully healed, so she began borrowing books from her shelf. The green eyed nurse would give her a book to read and sure enough, every day Kara would come in and they would catch up and discuss the parts of the book she had read. It was a good system, and no one gave the daily visits a second thought. Not that they were doing anything wrong, right? Kara didn’t seem to think so. So what if she had a crush on another girl; it wasn't anybody's business. The blonde then realized that now with whatever was happening between her and Lena she would have to tell Mike that she didn't want to go on anymore dates. She decided that she would deal with it later. For now, she would just think about Lena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little......umm....heated 😉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                      Chapter 1</p>
<p>Weeks had gone by, and it was now the end of July. For Kara and Lena, those weeks were full of long conversations, longing stares, and small touches that lasted longer than they should have. </p>
<p>Earlier in the month Kara had gone on another date with Mike. She didn’t really have feelings for him, but he was nice and she wanted to be polite. The blonde ended up spending the majority of the date talking about Lena and when Mike called her out on it they got in a fight. He had called several times trying to apologize, but Kara would just hang up. </p>
<p>Kara had spent a lot of time thinking about it and came to the conclusion that she had real feelings for Lena. She wanted to be with her. She wanted her. Kara also concluded that the older girl had to feel the same. The way Kara saw it, they would give each other the same lovestruck looks, and Lena would hold her hand and sometimes put her arm around her and rub her shoulders when they sat next to each other. For Kara, even if Lena was trying to hide her feelings, she could see right through her.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>One morning while Lena was working at her desk, Kara walked in with a smile on her face and a book in her hand.</p>
<p>“Lena! It was perfect!” Kara said as she held up the book. </p>
<p>A smile slowly grew over Lena’s face as she asked, “you liked it then?”</p>
<p> Kara nodded as she sauntered us to the bookcase. “You’ve read all of these?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. I have” Lena answered as she returned her gaze to the papers on her desk.</p>
<p>“Which one is your favorite?” The blonde asked as she scanned the titles on the shelves.</p>
<p>Lena replied, “not a fair question” without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, you can’t say all of them!” Kara turned to say.</p>
<p>The brunette thought for a moment. “Okay. look on the left at the top I think” she paused for a second before saying, “Claire Morgan, The Price of Salt.”<br/>
Kara found the book and pulled the well loved book off the shelf, and turned to smile at Lena. “This one’s your favorite?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. And I think you’ll like this one” Lena said with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>The blonde held the book close to her chest and went to sit across from Lena. Only her desk was separating them. The two young women talked for a few minutes just catching each other up on what had been going on in their lives. It had been a few days since Kara made an appearance in Lena’s office. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette. Their conversation was winding down when Kara abruptly stood up.</p>
<p>“Can I take another one?” The blonde asked as she pointed to the book shelf.</p>
<p>Lena nodded while saying, “Of Course! Take whatever you’d like!”</p>
<p>Kara made her way over to the books and started looking over the titles. After perusing for a bit, Kara asked Lena to help her pick one out. Now completely abandoning her paperwork, the nurse stood up and joined the blonde at the shelves. If there was anything Lena had learned over the summer, it was that she could never really say no to Kara Danvers. </p>
<p>Because the bookshelf was tucked into the corner behind Lena’s desk, there wasn’t really enough room for both of them to stand at the shelf. Bumping shoulders and giggling together, the blonde and the brunette looked at the books. Kara chalked it up to the close proximity, but really she just couldn’t take it anymore. She had to make her move.</p>
<p>Kara slowly turned her head so that she was face to face with Lena, and kissed her. And she kissed her back slowly, if not a bit hesitantly. The two women shared a few kisses before Lena pulled back.</p>
<p>“I can't,” she said as she pushed on Kara’s shoulders.</p>
<p>The blonde was too in the moment though, and whispered a quiet “please” before leaning back in.</p>
<p>Lena let their kisses go on for a second longer before pulling back again and gently held on to Kara’s jaw. The younger girl took the hint and pulled back to look at Lena with a smile that was full of love and wonder.</p>
<p>“You’re stunning,” Kara said breathlessly.</p>
<p>The older girl shook her head slightly. “We have to stop.”</p>
<p>Kara looked at her confused “Don’t you find me attractive?” She asked as she tried to lean in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that,” Lena warned.</p>
<p>The blonde wasn’t having it though. “You can be honest with me. Just tell me that you want me.” She was starting to get upset. She had been waiting so long for this.</p>
<p>Lena looked up into Kara’s blue eyes. She didn’t want to hurt the younger girl, of course not. But they couldn’t do this. Not here and especially not now. She didn’t want to bring Kara into a life like this, it wasn’t right. “What I want doesn’t matter,” she tried to say.</p>
<p>“I can see right through you,” Kara said firmly.</p>
<p>And that’s all she needed to say because in that moment Lena gave in. At Kara’s words Lena walked forward and pressed the blonde up against the windows and kissed her. They kissed and kissed. Slowly at first, exploring each other but soon picked up the pace. They stayed like that for a while. Kara up against the wall of windows being ravished by Lena, neither of them wanting it to end. </p>
<p>But like all good things, it did come to an end. After guiding Kara down from her high, Lena stood back and told the blonde to leave. Confused and still coming back to her senses, the younger girl just stood there. She went to touch Lena’s shoulder but she walked away and poured herself a glass of scotch.</p>
<p>Not knowing what else to do, Kara let her head fall and walked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's the introduction! I hope you liked it :)</p>
<p>Please feel welcome to leave kudos and comments/constructive criticism. I know I'm still rusty so please leave advice if you have any.</p>
<p>Also this story is based on the short film Camp Belvidere. If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>